


失贞故事

by nekopp



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekopp/pseuds/nekopp
Summary: 大概是14.5岁在船上端盘子做服务生的小克里的失贞故事路人x克里估计有不少bug
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	失贞故事

克里·欧罗迪恩加入武侍前，做了一年半的游轮服务生。他那时不过十四五岁，身体都还没有长开，亚裔的纤细未熟身板，在同龄人里显得尤其瘦小。但是游轮上的管事人还蛮中意他这样的体型，也没有别的原因，因为给有钱人们享乐的游轮上留给这些穷苦服务生的空间太小了，多塞几个克里这样瘦小的男孩，当然是最高效的选择。于是克里就这样在狭窄的底层船舱里睡了一年多，在每一个间隙里写歌，写到手指出血，换上服务生的衣服去端盘子时，还要小心不要让自己破裂的手指染脏雪白的餐碟。  
这本该是他在游轮上所有日子的的概括，但是中间有一件事显然没被概括在其中——克里·欧罗迪恩在船上失去了自己的童贞。对象是船上后厨的里的帮厨，一个沉默高大的男人，看起来三四十岁，没了半条手臂，克里经常看到他躬身蹲坐在厨房的角落里，用那只不太灵活的机械义手握着土豆削皮。  
这时克里上船已经半年了，即使整日睡在暗无天日的船舱里，他身体还是按照时机开始慢慢发育了。那段日子里他身体不停地拔高，每一次管事的那个秃头看着他，仿佛都在思考要不要把他赶下去换一个新的瘦弱小孩上船。所幸他只是长高，没有流露出一点要横向生长的影子，管事的可能也觉得为这么一个服务生多操心实在是浪费心思，没有多说什么。于是克里就躺在自己的狭小的船舱床铺里，梦里似乎都是骨骼一节节拔高的声音，悄然生长着。  
不过伴随着身体的二次发育，其他一些事情也变得不同了起来。克里睡觉的船舱里还塞着其他三四个和他差不多的船员，他们在房间里说话抽烟把一切无关紧要的物件乱丢。克里已经对他们丢在地板上的色情杂志见怪不怪了，那些画着裸体的廉价彩色图纸，显得非常肮脏，像一叠废纸一样被遗弃在地板上，走过的人都不屑于把脚踏上去。  
在一个和往常一样的晚上，伺候过了那些娇贵的客人们夜宵，除了还在值晚班的人，他们都缩回了自己的舱室里。克里趴在自己的枕头上捏着一张纸头漫不经心的写下一些音符，他的室友们和之前一样，聚在一起抽烟，聊着不知道哪个女人的奶子和屁股，讲着没有营养的下流话。克里本已经对这些习以为常了，但是那天晚上好像却处处都哪里有一点不同。他的小腿因为生长痛微微抽起来筋，男孩放下纸笔，在床上弓起身体，掰着自己的脚趾来缓解抽筋的疼痛，他没再思考那些音符的事，室友们下流的话题就完完全全地被他听进了耳中。克里觉得无趣，他放开自己的脚趾，把纸笔压回自己的枕头下面，侧身面向墙壁闭上了眼睛。  
克里没能向往常一样很快地入睡，即使所有的室友们都结束了睡前活动，舱室里回响着不同的呼声，克里也只是在黑暗中清醒着。在这个肮脏黑暗的狭窄舱室里，好像有什么绝不适合这里的，粉红色的旖旎念想萌发了。那些躺在地板上无人问津的色情杂志的图画似乎又焕然一新了，赤裸的男女的身体在小克里漆黑的视野里晃动。他在室友沉睡的呼噜声里轻轻的呜咽，然后熟悉的生长痛如约找上了他，让他在这种陌生的感觉安心下来。整天工作的疲惫也涌上来，小克里睡着了。  
接下来的日子里，这样睡前模糊的桃色旖念似乎就成了新的常客，克里在即将睡去的昏沉里不明不白地发着情，却最终都被拖进困倦的梦乡深处去。就是在这样的日子里，克里第一次见到了后厨里那个无言削着土豆的男人。克里从未见过如此高大的人做着这样的杂务，那个抠门的管事，恨不得每个月都给船员们过一次秤，多出一磅的人就要被踢进海里。带着一点好奇，小克里忍不住多观察了几次那个帮厨。他身材高大壮实，带着狰狞伤疤的上臂比克里的大腿都粗，左手小臂装着机械的义手，转动时会发出刺耳的声音，那只义手握着土豆，另一只完好的右手就娴熟又迅速的削下来一圈土豆皮。  
他土豆皮削得可真漂亮。小克里想。  
克里从没有见过这个男人说话，无言似乎是他的组成部分之一。小克里想着这个男人，想着他的身躯，他的伤疤，他的沉默。莫名地，克里从这个男人身上感受到一种无奈的悲伤。小服务生枯燥单调的生活里终于多了一点新鲜的东西。他在端盘子的间隙里忍不住想，那个帮厨，之前是经历了怎样的事，他为什么会失去半只手臂，那只不灵光的义手是哪里来的，他是怎么到这艘船上来削土豆的，他为什么从不说话……这样琐碎的思考挤进了克里小小的心里，像气泡一样吐出一个个猜想，也许他是退役的老兵，在战争中失去了手臂。克里也读过一点关于战争的报道，他只是从文字想象那种残酷和可怕，就忍不住打一个冷战。  
到了晚上该入睡时，那些睡前老朋友新朋友又找上了克里，他疲惫的蜷在枕头上，心里那点关于那个帮厨的念头还在他脑中转个不停，他枕着这一切坠入了梦乡。也许是这一晚的生长痛格外生猛，小克里睡得并不好，在半梦半醒的模糊边界里，梦境反而格外地清晰起来，之前被强行摁在漆黑沉重睡意之下的旖念悉数逃出。小克里在梦中和那个沉默的帮厨亲吻，相拥，做爱，那个男人健壮的臂膀可以把他整个人都举起来，然后他像杂志上的色情女星一样大张着腿，打开自己的身体，接纳着对方的入侵。这种下流淫糜的梦境被突然的小腿抽痛打断了，坚硬的扭在一起的肌肉抽着筋，生生将克里从春梦中拖出来。他在骤然醒来的惊慌现实里无措地喘息，本能的勾着身子去掰自己的脚趾。等那要命的抽痛消下去时，他才终于清醒过来，意识到了自己刚刚的梦境和现状。睡梦和抽痛时出的虚汗浸湿了他的被单，深夜的底层舱室并不温暖，他在这毫不浪漫甚是残酷的现实里，因为羞耻和寒冷颤抖着缩成一团。  
这样莫名的春梦昏昏沉沉的持续了几个晚上，终于克里在一次休息时间里，和这位春梦对象碰了个正着。连续几日糟糕的睡眠让克里非常疲惫，在他的反复请求和许诺下，他和另一个服务生交换了排班，才得以在这最忙碌的晚餐时间的傍晚，拥有了这么一点喘息的时间。他趴在甲板边的栏杆上，呆呆的眺望着大海，太阳远远的向海平面下沉，再过不久它就要沾到了海水的边。克里就是在这个时候，撞上了正在经过的帮厨。这个沉默的男人手里提着大量的东西，看起来是把它们放到船尾那处堆积杂物的甲板上。克里仓皇尴尬的为这个帮厨让开道路，几乎想要翻过栏杆从跳进海里逃走。但是他无处可逃，只能把单薄的身体挤在生锈的栏杆上，尽量不让自己的身体和对方接触。狭窄的过道显然没有给他一丝一毫的余地。帮厨身材高大，手里又满是东西，紧紧贴着克里才勉强可以通过。这个可怜的为春梦所困的男孩，被这样挤过，腿都软了，身后的栏杆几乎撑不住他。  
仅仅是通过的帮厨没有注意到克里的异样，他走到深处去，在那里悉悉索索地放东西。而克里勉强站在原地，脑袋昏昏沉沉，睡眠不足加上刚刚的刺激，让他已是半昏迷的状态。那个无言的帮厨从杂物处折返时，就看到了克里倚着栏杆向后倒，如果不是他立刻丢下手里的铁桶抢先一步冲上去拉住这个男孩，克里已经一头栽进海水里了。铁桶碰撞甲板的响亮声音和贴上身体的体温，让克里清醒过来。高大的男人确认他已经可以靠自己站稳以后，才松开了双手。他的温度和气息迅速地接近又离开，但是对于这具青涩的被春梦所困扰的年轻男孩身体来说，已经是极大的刺激了。等克里终于搞清了现状，他也立刻意识到，自己下半身正明晃晃地勃起着，他单薄的服务生制服裤子裆部，清晰地鼓起着一块。看到他下半身这幅样子的不只是他自己，也有对面那个刚救他一命的帮厨。克里想逃，但是却腿软的差点跌倒。帮厨又一次地扶住了他，开口道：“你是想要我操你吗？”  
克里惊讶了半刻，不知道自己是讶异于对方开口说话这个事实，还是对方开口之后说出的内容。帮厨只问了一次，他又恢复了之前安静的样子，面色平静得仿佛刚刚只是问了克里，要不要吃土豆泥。克里咽了咽口水，摇摇头，又点点头。克里又紧紧的贴着那个危险的栏杆，感觉自己从头到脚仿佛都在被火烧。对方依旧沉默着，好像在等克里给出一个明确清晰的回答。男孩红着脸，用细微的声音说道：“请…”  
于是克里被带进杂物处，在男人的注视下，他颤抖着脱掉了裤子。这里被各式物品堆满，傍晚时刻，克里面朝内侧只能看到一片黑暗。但是这个沉默的男人却可以看清他赤裸的腰臀和双腿，也看到了他无法抑制的颤抖。男人依旧一言不发，把那只还完好的右手手指塞进克里的嘴巴里，并不温柔的要他舔弄。克里努力的含着那几根粗糙的指头，笨拙的用自己的湿润的舌头去反复蹭过男人的指缝和关节。似乎是觉得满意了，男人把手指抽出来，用那只不太灵光的金属义手摁住克里的上身，把他抵在那堆杂物上，右手扶着男孩的腰，引导着他把屁股撅起来，然后向那窄窄的臀缝里，塞进了一根手指。男人的动作不算粗暴，但也绝不能称作温柔。他粗壮的指头在男孩的屁股里艰难的动了动，似乎是不得已，再次开口道：“放松。”从未经人事的处子的屁股因为紧张紧紧缩着，即使他要求对方放松，也没有得到什么效果。男人没有继续说话，在克里的屁股里转转指头，有些笨拙地去摸克里那处腺体可能在的地方。  
男人粗糙的指头并不温柔地抚过克里的腺体，男孩终于在被异物侵入的羞耻和不适里，获得了一点快感。他被这一点点快感引诱着乖巧地打开了身体，屁股里可以容纳的手指也慢慢增加到了三根。帮厨把手指头拔出来，用自己的龟头往克里的屁股里面顶。这个男人的阴茎不算长，却很粗，单单是抵进去一个龟头就让克里本能地扭着腰想要逃。但是男人牢牢地把他摁在原地，一寸寸的把自己整个鸡巴插了进去。  
太痛了，仿佛自己从内里被劈开，那条肉做的楔子一下下钉禁克里的身体里，一次次破开他的身体。克里觉得自己像一只牡蛎，被摁在肮脏的甲板上用尖刀撬开身体，然后被粗暴的分离吞吃掉柔软的内里。这条粗得令人害怕的鸡巴就是一柄刀，反反复复的戳穿他，切碎他。但是这刀刃上仿佛抹了迷幻药，切割过的边缘，又奇异的带着甜美的快感，零零星星，藏在痛苦之中，却又没进血肉里。  
男孩被这样的性交折磨得抽噎起来，他并不知道自己正在流泪，也不知道自己的阴茎在这毫无温情的性事中，因为那一点快感半勃着。这与他梦中所妄想的全无一致，没有前戏，没有爱抚，没有亲吻。下身传来的痛苦和快乐仿佛被他封闭在外，身体的其他感觉就格外灵敏起来。他听到游轮轰轰作响的引擎声，远处头顶上客人们作乐的欢笑和奏乐，海浪拍打船舷发出沙沙声，身后男人摁着他的那只缺乏润滑的机械义手传来刺耳的声音。他们其实确实是在甲板上做爱，海风从克里半赤裸的身后吹来，在他看不到的杂物堆积之外，夕阳正沉入大海，有钱人们对着习以为常的景色举杯，欢呼庆祝着又一天在快乐糜烂中度过。  
男人只是在克里的屁股里单调的抽插，然后在快要射精时，把自己的阴茎拔了出来，撸了两下，射在了甲板上。克里终于被他放开了，他踉跄一下，差点摔倒。男人再一次伸手，从身后虚拢住克里，用右手握住男孩半软的阴茎，娴熟的撸动起来，很快就让对方射在了自己的手心。他抽身离开，沉默的停留了片刻，最终什么也没有说，擦了擦手，把刚刚丢下的铁桶拎起来，走开了。  
他第一次正眼看到这个男孩时，觉得自己如果双手稍一用力，就会折断对方的身体。当他看到对方脱下裤子时，知道了这是一个雏儿。多么年轻，多么脆弱，又多么天真。  
他本可以对这个男孩说很多，从一开始告诉对方，这样随便找一个男人不戴套子的操你，会很难受，很危险 。当然他们也没有套子可以用。结束后他也可以告诉男孩，对方如果射在你的屁股里，你会很不舒服。但是他还是什么也没有说，因为来自一个陌生人无缘由的善意，在这个过于残忍的世界里，更像是一种奇异的谋害。  
所以他只是无言地拔出来自己将射的鸡巴，擦干净自己满是精液的手，然后一言不发的离开，回到自己原有的生活里去，去处理那些永远都削不完的土豆。  
而小克里，他还是跌倒了，这一次没有人可以及时扶住他了。他短暂的在甲板上堆积的绳索堆里躺了一会，然后挣扎着提着裤子爬了起来。他为这次短暂的休息，答应下来了三倍的工作排班来回报。等他整理好衣裤走出来时，太阳已经全部沉入海底了。他始终没能看到夕阳落入大海的景象。  
克里有些艰难的走动起来，穿过走道，回到自己应有的生活中去。经过后厨时他又看到那个男人，那个刚刚操过他的男人像往常一样坐在角落里，支着不灵光的义手，削着土豆皮。  
至此，他的所有春梦和处男生涯，一同画上了句号。  
十几岁的克里·欧罗迪恩抽抽鼻子，没有哭。

END


End file.
